


You Need a Hug

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Surprise hugs, good surprise hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Hot Rod comes into being and knows exactly what he needs to do.For ScribeProtra on tumblr, who asked for Hot Rod snuggling people. Originally published on Tumblr October 18, 2015.





	You Need a Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeProtra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/gifts).



The little orange sports car was the last of the last small batch of Autobots brought before Vector Sigma, in the beginning of the long dark time after the loss of the Ark.

“My name is Hot Rod!” he announced, armor brightening to pure yellow and orange and magenta as Hot Rod stood up for the very first time. “And you need a hug,” he continued, because the big bot in front of him did. They all did.

But the biggest one needed it most. He launched himself, full force, into the surprised mech’s arms, wiggling to make himself comfortable among all the bumps and stuff on his chest. “There,” he said, wrapping his arms firmly around the bot’s neck. “You’re so warm,” he said, and, barely aware of the gentle laughs of the bots below them. “What’s your name and function?”

“I –” The big mech moved his big warm hands distractingly over Hot Rod’s back, and then the whole surface of his body shifted slowly downward as the big bot – knelt, Hot Rod thought the word was. “I’m Ultra Magnus. Your new commander.”

That matter settled, Hot Rod became more aware of the laughter around him, and especially just to his right.

“He’s a bright lad,” a voice was saying. Hot Rod liked the sound.

Hot looked over to see another bot teal, not as big, but he probably needed a hug, too. Not as much as Magnus but…Hot Rod wiggled in Magnus’ arms, considering.

“C’mere, lad,” the teal mech said, and he opened his own arms, just like Hot Rod had done, and not really at all like Magnus. “Give Kup a hug, too.”

“Can I?” Hot Rod asked, though he wasn’t really waiting for an answer because Magus was definitely letting him go, now, and…oh, Kup was warm, and he’d made himself shaped so he had a lap for Hot Rod to sit on and he wasn’t nearly as big but his chest was easier to lean against and get comfortable.

“Always,” Kup said, and his arms were warm and nice as he held Hot Rod close. “Can always give me hugs, lad. Me and Magnus and the rest of the Autobots, when we need them.”

“Okay!” Hot Rod snuggled in and then peeked over Kup’s shoulder, looking for who needed a hug next.


End file.
